


Satanic Mechanic

by LightsOut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternative Universe - Paranormal, Dating, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Matchmaking, Not Canon Compliant, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Angels and Demons live alongside humankind, the Agents of Fate (Or S.H.I.E.L.D.) work to find happy endings for anyone who needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark was a devil by name and a devil by nature.

Many speculated that he didn’t have a heart. In truth, Tony would’ve preferred it if he didn’t have any emotions. It would’ve made his life simpler. Instead, just like any Angel, Demon or Other, Tony had to live with the fact that pain hurt and happiness was short-lived.

His supposedly non-existent heart was making it’s presence known. It pounded furiously and made his palms sweat. Tony was stood in front of the doors of S.H.I.E.L.D. The organisation was allegedly responsible for eighty percent of successful relationships across the world and Tony didn’t want to take another step.

Natasha Romanov, Tony’s best friend and enemy, was standing nearby to stop him if he tried to retreat. After thirty seven years Tony still had no intentions of settling down but he’d lost a bet to Natasha. Her method of revenge was sending him to the most successful dating agency in the world.

Tony walked inside with obvious trepidation. He’d spent three months trying to wrangle his way out of the appointment but his protests had fallen on deaf ears. Apparently he was the only one who believed that he was fine by himself. Natasha physically pushed him towards the front desk. There was a man in a black and purple suit sitting behind the long desk with his feet resting on a stack of paper. The man had sandy blonde hair and his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses.

Natasha announced, “This is Tony Stark. He’s here for his introductory appointment.”

The man smirked and stood up slowly. His violet wings had black tips and they barely fluttered when he moved and he jumped across the top of the desk to hug Natasha. When she pushed him away he sat on the desktop and a file appeared in his hands. He flipped through it and hummed, “Down the corridor on the left, the third door down. Sit in one of the chairs and wait for your case worker.”

Tony looked at Natasha who grinned, “I’ll wait right here.”

Tony blanched and trudged down the corridor. He had no interest in fighting with Natasha, especially when she was keen on fighting dirty. He’d been sucker punched enough for one lifetime. The room he was sent to was full of bland colours in various shades of beige. Tony ran his slightly greasy fingers through his mussed dark hair and wondered if he should've cleaned behind his horns. Dating was stressful which was why he'd given up on it a long time ago. One night stands had served as entertainment for a while but even that had grown boring. He was happy with his cars and good takeout and Natasha wanted to ruin the comfortable little bubble he'd created where nobody gave a damn whether or not he'd eaten a decent meal that week.

Tony didn’t have to put up with the bland décor for long as the door opened. A pretty woman with strawberry-blonde hair and gold wings walked into the room.

She shook his hand, “Mr Stark, I’m Virginia Potts. You may call me Pepper if you like. I am aware of the circumstances which led to this appointment so if you believe that will put me off you are sorely mistaken. If you’d like to follow me to my office we can get started.”

Usually Tony would’ve made an inappropriate joke or an innuendo but he was thrown by the professionalism and the unfairly attractive people that worked at the company. He followed Pepper to her office and refused to think that he was still there for any other reason. He’d not dressed up for the appointment. He was wearing dark jeans and an AC/DC shirt and he felt strangely intimidated by Pepper’s pristine cream suit. It looked good and anyone who could keep a suit like that clean should be treated with caution.

He sat down in the seat that Pepper pointed to and he shifted to try and stop his tail from being crushed. Pepper noticed his discomfort, “I can have another chair brought in if you like, Mr Stark?”

Tony shook his head, “This is fine Pepper. Call me Tony.”

He grinned at her and she responded with a tight smile. She tapped away on her computer, making him long for his tablet that Natasha had physically snatched from his hands, and she looked thoughtful. Finally she looked at him, “We’ll start with basic information and then move on to preferences and habits. We like to have a comprehensive understanding of our clients so that they are easier to match. Don’t worry, we won’t ask for any confidential information so if there’s anything you can’t tell me then you should let me know immediately.”

Tony hesitated, “If I change my mind…”

Pepper chuckled, “Tony, I am very good at my job. You may, of course, stop the process at any point. It’s a completely voluntary service, but… haven’t you had moments when you’re alone and it feels like something is missing? The word soulmate is used a lot but sometimes it can just be companionship or friendship or any other relationship you would prefer. Our goal here at S.H.I.E.L.D. is to enrich your life, not complicate it unnecessarily.”

Tony gave her a wry smile, “Do you have to give that speech a lot?”

She answered honestly, “Not as much as you probably think. Most of our clients are eager for our help. For example, your friend Natasha never looked back after her first interview. How are Natasha and Maria by the way?”

“Fine, but I thought that she was assigned to someone named Coulson.”

Pepper smiled, “She was. Coulson and I are good friends and he asked for my advice when he considered matching Natasha. If you’re uncomfortable with the thought of me consulting my colleagues I will gladly sign anything to keep our exchanges completely private.”

Tony considered it for a moment, “I don’t believe that will be necessary. I’m sure that you will be discreet about any information I choose to give you.”

The next couple of hours were spent with Tony recounting personal, and sometimes embarrassing details. Eventually Pepper moved away from her computer, “Thank you, Mr Stark, that will be all for the moment.”

Tony stretched, “What happens now?”

Pepper closed his paper file and placed it in her desk drawer, “The software will run through possible matches which I will then review. However, I will admit that I do have someone in mind.”

Tony leaned forward, “Any clues?”

Pepper smiled enigmatically, “I’ll add impatient to your personal qualities Mr Stark. Have a good day.”

Tony took his dismissal with grace and met Natasha back in the receptionist area. She looked smug and Tony rolled his eyes. She stood, said goodbye to the man with violet wings and they exited the building together.

Tony put on his dark sunglasses, “So, never looked back after the first interview?”

Natasha smirked, “Out of the two of us who is having mind-blowing sex on a daily basis?”

Tony cringed, “Stop telling me about your sex life.”

She chuckled and they climbed into her car, “Trust me Tony. This will be good for you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had just stepped out of the shower when his phone buzzed. He answered, “Hey Pepper.”

“We have a match.”

Tony was annoyed that he felt excited by the idea. He tried to keep the smile out of his voice, “Really? What can you tell me?”

“His name is Steve Rogers. He’s twenty seven, an ex-army captain, volunteers at an animal shelter on the weekends and he is now a fully-qualified firefighter.”

Tony’s jaw had dropped. His reply sounded slightly strangled, “This is the guy who is supposedly my match? He sounds like a bloody saint. He’s an Angel isn’t he? I bet he’s got fucking fluffy white wings to match his fluffy white personality.”

Pepper was laughing, “Actually his wings are quite a nice shade of blue but yes, Tony, he is an Angel. You can be sceptical but I am sure that he is more than enough to handle you.”

That sounded like a challenge, “Has he agreed to a date?”

“Yes, he’s very interested. I went ahead and arranged the details, I was sure that you wouldn’t mind and I have your preferences. You can meet at the restaurant. I’ll just go ahead and give you the rest of the details, shall I?”

Tony smiled at the no-nonsense tone, “I suppose that’s acceptable.”

Once Pepper had finished and Tony had put the phone back on the counter he looked at his reflection critically. Tony wasn’t an insecure man and he knew that he looked damn good. His Demonic gene pool had hit the jackpot so Tony had been told that he was handsome years before he’d even lost his milk teeth.

He dropped the towel and stood unashamed in front of the full-length mirror in his bedroom. His olive skin and straight teeth were genetic traits. He was in good shape due to the hard physical work he did when he was working. His goatee was trimmed and neat and his dark hair was usually a mess but it still looked good. His dark red horns weren’t as large as some full-grown demons but, he’d never wanted the curled monstrosities like his father’s best friend Obidiah Stane. Tony had always felt that they looked ridiculous. His tail was long, thin and red with an arrow tip that wasn’t as sharp as it looked.

Tony drew himself up and shrugged at his reflection, “A date with an Angel… Natasha’s going to laugh her ass off.”

Later Tony called Natasha and she did laugh but when she was finished she admitted, “I’m not really surprised. It’s not like you’ve ever had much success with your own kind.”

Tony protested, “What about that model three years ago? She was…”

Natasha interrupted, “Tony, Miss July 2012 does not count and you had one night before you bumped into Miss August.”

Tony sighed happily, “That was a fun week.”

He could practically hear her rolling her eyes, “Anyway, you almost sound enthusiastic about it. What did Pepper tell you about him?”

“That he’s practically a goddamn saint. He saves puppies in his free time. He probably helps old ladies cross the street.” Natasha was laughing hysterically again. Tony waited until she was finished, “Alright, I’m hanging up and calling Bruce. He won’t laugh at me.”

Tony called Bruce, his other best friend, “Hey Banner.”

Bruce answered distractedly, “Hang on Tony…”

There were muffled voices and then Bruce spoke to Tony again, “Okay, why did Natasha just text me a smiley face?”

Tony groaned, “S.H.I.E.L.D. has set me up with an Angel and she thinks that it’s funny.”

“I trust Pepper. She did find Darcy for me after all.”

Tony smirked, “How is the little jailbait?”

The phone was snatched from Bruce’s hand and Darcy snapped, “Shut up old man. You have no room to talk since that this Angel is… twenty seven.”

“How do you know that?”

“I have my sources. I could even tell you what Steve looks like down to the colour of his eyes, but I don’t do favours for horrible men.”

“Oh, wonderful Darcy, queen of the tazer and organisational goddess… give me your secrets and I’ll buy you a pony.”

Darcy laughed, “Nope. You’re just going to have to wait. Oh, and it’s no use looking him up online. He seems to have an aversion to technology or something because he doesn’t even have Facebook.”

Tony groaned, “Am I the only one who thinks that this is a bad idea?”

Darcy laughed because she was not-so-secretly evil and Bruce took the phone back, “Don’t worry Tony. It’ll work out.”

Three days later Tony was fidgeting nervously and looking longingly at the coffee in Bruce’s hand. Bruce was unaware that Tony was coveting his drink so he kept talking, “You’re going to be late if you don’t get going.”

Tony glanced at the clock, “There is no way that this will go well.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Tony, you called me here so that I would make sure you went. You want to go on this date and you don’t want to make a bad first impression.”

Tony straightened the cuffs on his dark red silk shirt, “How do I look?”

Bruce looked at him critically, “I’m glad that Darcy’s not here.”

Tony grinned, “Don’t worry big guy, she’s all yours.” Tony headed for the door, “Don’t drink all of my coffee while I’m gone.”

Tony drove in the Aston Martin and arrived at the restaurant exactly on time. He took a deep breath, stepped out of the car and passed his keys to the valet who was drooling over the thought of driving the car. Tony would’ve usually made a comment about not having too much fun but he was too nervous about meeting his date. He approached the maître de and his voice didn’t betray his nerves as he said smoothly, “Tony Stark, I believe that the reservation was made under the name ‘Potts’.”

The maître de nodded, “This way Mr Stark. The other member of your party is already seated.”

Tony palms felt warm and uncomfortable but he smiled, “Good.”

Tony had to remind himself that staring wasn’t impressive when they approached the table. Steve Rogers was… hotter than Hell and Tony had spent summers there. He had gold hair, deep blue eyes, a charming smile and he was built like Adonis. Tony wished that he’d pressed Darcy for more information so that he could’ve prepared himself better. Pepper had turned out to be write about Steve’s sapphire coloured wings which twitched slightly. They were a nice shade of blue.

Steve stood and shook Tony’s hand. Tony noticed a thick Brooklyn accent when he introduced himself, “Hello, I’m Steve.”

Tony was thankful that he sounded normal although he suspected that his eyes were wide, “I’m Tony. It’s nice to meet you.”

They both sat and tried to think of something to say. Eventually Tony’s nerves snapped and he laughed, “Sorry, but you’re not what expected from Pepper’s description.”

Steve looked wary, “Disappointed?”

Tony shook his head, “Not at all. Pepper painted the picture of a saint.”

Steve laughed, “I’m not even close.”

Tony grinned wickedly, “That sounds promising.”

Steve laughed again, “Well, Tony, you’re exactly like Pepper described.”

Tony shrugged, “I knew that she liked me. So, Steve, I just have one question before we begin… do you know Darcy Lewis?”

“Yeah, I met her when I first went to S.H.I.E.L.D. She’s a real pistol. Why do you ask?”

Tony chuckled, “Yeah, and no reason. She’s dating my best friend and she recognised you when I was talking about our date.”

Steve relaxed, “You’re best friends with Bruce?”

“Yeah, and I’m more than a little bit annoyed that he’s never told me about you.”

Steve inexplicably blushed, “Oh?”

Tony grinned sharply, “Yeah. So, Steve, what do you do when you’re not rescuing kittens from trees?”

To Tony’s surprise the date went well apart from a couple of moments. The atmosphere had grown tense when Steve had mentally placed Tony’s last name and Tony had resigned himself to leaving before the evening turned ugly. Instead Steve had told Tony about Bucky. Bucky, Steve’s best friend, had been captured by HYDRA who had stolen Stark’s technology from the Ten Rings and used the equipment as toys against their prisoners. However, Stark industries were also the ones who’d fitted Bucky with a brand new prosthetic arm.

Tony sighed and responded, “It’s not… I have my garage. The rest of the company is still around because I honestly believe that my father will come back from the dead and bitch at me if I dismantle it. I’m, well I’m not glad that he needed it in the first place but I’m glad that your friend had the help even if it is a consolation prize. If he ever needs an upgrade he should come to the garage. I don’t have anything against the guys in the R&D department at the company but even they agree that I am the best.”

Steve nodded solemnly, “I’ll tell him. You’re a good man Tony.”

Tony grimaced, “I try.”

“I’m serious. Nobody came out of that bloody war untouched but, we’re doing okay. We’re here after all.”

Tony nodded, “I guess that you’re right Captain. So, should I hope that you want to stay for desert?”

Tony was surprised that he really wanted to say yes. He smiled when Steve nodded and said that he was partial to chocolate cake. The end of the evening was drawn out as they lingered over desert and coffee. Finally they had to make their way out of the restaurant and they stopped by Tony’s car.

Steve looked suitably impressed and then he turned his attention back to Tony, “I had a nice time Tony. Thank you.”

Tony quelled the urge to fidget, “So did I. Well, what are you going to report back to Pepper?”

Steve grinned impishly, “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Steve leaned down and swept his lips lightly over Tony’s who, in response, stretched up to kiss him more firmly. It was a strange sensation to kiss a man who was taller than he was but Tony didn’t mind when Steve’s hands were on his hips and his lips were parted slightly.

They broke of the kiss, gasping slightly and Tony grinned, “Is that a promise of a second date?”

Steve smiled, “You’ll have to call me and find out.”

Steve left with a smile and a wave. Tony watched him go and thought, _Maybe dating isn’t so bad after all…_


	3. Chapter 3

Tony called three days later, “Hey Steve, its Tony.” 

“Oh, hi.” 

“You’re not busy are you?”

“No, not at all. How are you?”

“I’m good… well, I’m out of the hospital at least.”

“The hospital?”

“Nothing to worry about. An engine fell on my foot and I made an intern cry. It happens.” 

“Jesus, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll be on crutches for a couple of weeks. How are you?”

“Better than you apparently. I’m fine.” 

“Good, good. So, what would it take to get sympathy sex?”

Tony was relieved when Steve laughed and answered, “Do you need sympathy sex?”

Tony shifted on the sofa, trying to get comfortable with his foot propped up on his coffee table, “You could dress as a nurse. I bet that your legs would look great in a skirt and heels.” 

Steve laughed, “I can’t say that I’ve ever tried it before. I’m glad that you called.” 

“Did you think that I wouldn’t? If Rhodey hadn’t stolen my phone at the hospital I would’ve called you sooner. I’m just glad that he doesn’t know the password.” 

“Who’s Rhodey?”

“My oldest friend and mechanic at the garage. He was in the military for a while but he’s all mine now.” 

“Sounds interesting.” 

“You sound distracted. If you’re busy…” 

“No, no. I was about to take a break anyway and I need to wake up Bucky.” 

“It’s three o’clock in the afternoon.”

“Yeah, he showed up at midday and fell asleep on my couch. He does that sometimes.” 

There was a moment of silence where neither of them wanted to mention anything to do with the letters PTSD. Tony broke it and changed the topic, “So, Captain, when can I take you out to dinner again?”

“You want to?”

“Uhm, yeah, but if you don’t… it’s cool.” 

“Wait, Tony, I do. Definitely. Do you want to wait until you’re off the crutches?”

“Why wait? My favourite Italian restaurant has seen me in worse states than this.” 

Steve sounded amused, “I’m not sure that I want to know.” 

“Sure you do. I’ll text you the address and we can go on Friday if you’re not busy.” 

“Friday is fine. I have to go Tony but, I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Yeah, sure thing Captain.” 

They ended the phone call and Tony picked up the half dismantled microwave and a screwdriver to pass the time until Bruce finished his lecture. Tony had a few decent bargaining chips to get Bruce to promise to drive him to the restaurant for his date with Steve. 

Friday came too slowly. Tony was bored. He wasn’t allowed to go into work on Rhodey’s orders, Bruce was teaching for the entire week and Natasha was unacceptably distracted. It gave Tony plenty of time to think about Steve in between reading about thermonuclear physics online. 

Steve was nice. He was different in a good way to the usual people who wanted to take up Tony’s time. He was more surprised than anyone that he had real friends but he was hoping that Steve would be more. He genuinely liked Steve and that was a novelty. Even better, Steve seemed to like him. 

Steve was early again and Tony wrangled a quick promise from Bruce to pick him up if he couldn’t get home any other way. Steve looked happy to see him and Tony had his favourite waitress serving their table. The night went well. They talked about art and music and argued playfully about their different tastes. Tony wondered how exactly Pepper had matched them when they were such different people but Tony was… happy. He was happy to sit with Steve and debate over the appeal of modern art. 

Eventually Tony yawned, “Do you want desert?”

Steve smiled, “No, that’s okay. You should go to bed.” 

Tony winked, “That was forward.” 

Steve blushed and chuckled, “To sleep.” 

Tony sighed dramatically, “You’re such a heartbreaker.” 

Steve stood and helped Tony to stand while he grabbed his crutches, “I can drive you back if you like. I borrowed Bucky’s car.” 

“You don’t have a car?”

“Not at the moment, I have a Harley but I didn’t think that you’d be able to ride with an injured foot.” 

“A Harley? If I didn’t know about your appalling music taste I would cry at how perfect you are.” 

Steve chuckled and blushed again. Tony found the reaction rather cute. Steve drove him home. When they pulled up in front of his house Tony leaned across and kissed Steve. Steve cupped Tony’s jaw and responded enthusiastically. They made out like teenagers for about twenty minutes before Tony pulled back and said roughly, “I should go inside.” 

Steve pouted and licked his plush bottom lip, “Yeah, you should.” 

Tony groaned, “Unfair.” 

Steve grinned wickedly, “Too much?”

Tony chuckled, “Right now? Yes. I really should go and get some sleep.” 

Steve nodded, “Yeah.” Tony climbed awkwardly out of the car and Steve said, “Tony, there’s a fireman’s award thing next weekend and… I was going to go by myself but, would you like to go with me?”

Tony smiled, biting back the urge to tease at Steve’s nervous expression and he answered, “It sounds like fun. Will you wear a tux?”

Steve chuckled, “You’ll have to wait and see. Goodnight Tony.” 

Tony hobbled up to his front door and he didn’t hear Steve leave until he was safely inside. Tony sent Bruce a quick text: 

Home safe. Not dead. He’s perfect. 


End file.
